dream_girlfriendfandomcom-20200215-history
Dream Girlfriend Wikia
Introduction :This wiki is dedicated to Dream Girlfriend (Japanese: 虹色カノジョ２d) an iPhone and Android app game made by Ambition. Latest Event: Science Fiction Event Past Events Latest Gacha: Magical Mystery Tarot Series Past Gachas Notices September 16 Maintenance Schedule Maintenance will be held during the following period: *'PDT:' 9/17 22:00 - 9/18 02:00 *'EDT:' 9/18 01:00 - 9/18 05:00 *'GMT:' 9/18 05:00 - 9/18 09:00 The Theme Park Date Event will begin. New outfits will be added to the NP Gacha The game will become unavailable for play during the above maintenance period. September 15 Dream Girlfriend Official Release! World-famous game developers at Nanairo Zaibutsu have pooled their collective genius to create the new phone app 'Dream Girlfriend'. You install it to see what all the fuss is about, and all of a sudden, there she is! Your very own girlfriend, right before your eyes! You are the chosen one! The hero with the phone of legends! With the help of five bright and beautiful girls, and their two mysterious little helpers, you begin your new life together with your Dream Girlfriend! Let her wear the latest in motion technology, MR (Motion Rare) outfits, to really bring her to life! Set her bedtime and sleeping outfit to give her a whole new level of reality. Interact with her on a deeper level that you thought possible, as she responds to your touch and starts conversations on a wide range of topics. Dress her, care for her, help her learn and grow, but above all, enoy each and every moment you spend togethter. Announcements October 6 Action Boost Campaign! Action Boost Campaign - Chat Affection x2 Durring the times below, earn double Affection from Chatting! *PDT: October 6th 23:00 ~ October 11th 22:59 *EDT: October 7th 02:00 ~ October 12th 01:59 *GMT: October 7th 06:00 ~ October 12th 05:59 Action Boost Campaign - Chat EXP x2 During the times below, earn double EXP from Chatting! *PDT: October 11th 23:00 ~ October 15th 22:59 *EDT: October 12th 02:00 ~ October 16th 01:50 *GMT: October 12th 06:00 ~ October 16th 05:59 October 2 Maintenance Complete & New Event! Maintenance Complete & New Event! The Theme Park Date Event has ended. The Fireworks Festival Event has begun. New Event Linked Outfits have been added to the NP Gacha. Other minor changes and fixes Event Period: *PDT: October 2nd 02:00 ~ October 15th 22:00 *EDT: October 2nd 05:00 ~ October 16th 01:00 *GMT: October 2nd 09:00 ~ October 16th 05:00 Clear Stage 40 within 48 hours and get Festival Happi September 30 New Series added to the NP Gacha! Pure Princess Series Added! As well as the Marching Band Series. Available from: *PDT: September 30th 23:00 *EDT: October 1st 02:00 *GMT: October 1st 06:00 NP Gacha 11-Play Limited Avatar Guarantee Campaign *PDT: September 30th 23:00 ~ October 4th 22:59 *EDT: October 1st 02:00 ~ October 5th 01:59 *GMT: October 1st 06:00 ~ October 5th 05:50 11-Play to the NP Gacha during the above period to guarentee any of the Marching Band Series (Total 3 Avatars) September 30 Updated App Packs Now On Sale! App Packs have been updated as of September 30th 08:00 PDT! Limited Avatars have been added to each pack. Get your hands on the October App Packs' Limited Halloween Series September 29 Maintenance Schedule Theme Park Date Even Final Fever. Enjoy Final Fever during the following times! *PDT: September 29th 23:00 ~ Maintenance Start *EDT: September 30th 02:00 ~ Maintenance Start *GMT: September 30th 06:00 ~ Maintenance Start Maintenance will be held during the following period: *PDT: October 1st 22:00 ~ October 2nd 02:00 *EDT: October 2nd 01:00 ~ October 2nd 05:00 *GMT: October 2nd 05:00 ~ October 2nd 09:00 The Theme Park Date Event will end. New outfits will be added to the NP Gacha. The Fireworks Festival Event will begin. *PDT: October 2nd 02:00 ~ October 15th 22:00 *EDT: October 2nd 05:00 ~ October 16th 01:00 *GMT: October 2nd 09:00 ~ October 16th 05:00 September 27 NP Gacha Series Final Drop Rate Boost! The contents of the NP Gacha will be updated on September 30th 23:00 9PDT). As such, the Daydreamers Series of avatars will be removed from the Gacha. Before it goes, though... enjoy a Final Drop Rate Boost! September 24 Event Midway Results, New NP Gacha Link Outfits & Gacha Bonus Campaign! Updates are as follows... September 18 Maintenance Complete & New Event! Updates are as followsFeel the Magic! Theme Park Date is now open ♪ September 15''Limited 11-Play Gacha Campaign & Exchange Shop InfoPlay the NP Gacha 11-Play with the times below and win an avatar from the Taisho Beauty series! (3 in total.) The Taisho Beauty Series of avatars has been added to the Exchange Shop. ((Add the date)) Theme Park Date Event Midway Results & Second Half Now Open! New Triple Multiplier Link Outfit in the NP Gacha! Gacha Bonus Campaign & Play Discounts Now Open! Theme Park Date Event has started! New Link Outfits added to the NP Gacha! ((Add the date)) 'Monthly App Pack ' '''Featured Pages' 'Your Girlfriend' * Study/Work * Personality Types 'Guides' * Characters * Gacha * Shop * Gaining Experience * Event 'Past Updates' * December 2015 Updates * November 2015 Updates Latest activity